Forgotton Love
by Fluffy-Chan of the Dark Moon
Summary: Sesshomaru & Sakura were lovers,but when he left her alone to assits his father in war she was murdered thinking her love killed her, Can Sesshomaru forget his past lover or will she come back looking for revenge. Please review!


Sesshomaru's Long Lost Love 

By: Fluffy-Chan of the dark moon

(Based on characters from "Inu-Yasha", created by Rumiko Takahashi.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters unfortunately!

Chapter#1 – The legend of Sakura

Sakura walk hand to hand with Sesshomaru through the vast forest, glancing at each other with smiles upon their faces. They stopped beside a well in the opening of the forest, and hugged. "Why do you have to leave Sesshomaru? Why can't we stay together just a little longer?" Sakura said pressing her head against his chest, and tighten her grip around his body. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I must leave you. To assist my father in war you know that." Sesshomaru said placing his head on top of Sakura's. "I shall miss you." Sakura whispered with tears running down her face.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled running towards Sesshomaru and Sakura. "We must depart my Lord. Your father is waiting." "I shall return to you Sakura. I promise." Sesshomaru said as he place a kiss upon Sakura's forehead. "Let us leave Jaken." Sesshomaru said stepping on Jaken to get past. "Yes my Lord!" Jaken said getting up from the ground running to catch up to Sesshomaru. "You will return, will you?" Sakura shouted. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around and walked back to Sakura, and placed a kiss upon her lips. " I shall return to you. I promise." "And I shall wait for your return!" Sakura said backing away from Sesshomaru. She watched as Sesshomaru slowly disappeared off in to the distance. " I shall wait for you my love."

Far off in the distance someone else was watching Sakura, plotting against her, plotting her death. " Stupid girl. Loves useless, and you shall find out this first hand." The demon said. The demon was a woman with black hair. " You shall die for I am the demon of the wounded lover, and all lovers shall die of broken hearts just as I have."

Sakura walked through the forest were she and Sesshomaru used to walk through. It had been two months since Sakura had last seen Sesshomaru. She walked along till she came to a patch of flowers. She knelt down and picked one of the flowers raising it to her face. As she looked at the flower she saw a figure of a person at the corner of her eye. She looked at the figure in the distance to see that it was Sesshomaru. " You have returned my love!" she yelled running towards him. As Sakura ran towards Sesshomaru he began to run, and Sakura followed. " Sesshomaru were are you going my love?" she said as she ran behind him. All of sudden he stopped and turned around not showing his face. "Why were you running from me?" Sakura said with a giggle hugging him, but he didn't move and didn't make a noise. "Sesshomaru what's wrong? Why wont you answer me?" Sakura said trying to see his face. Then all of a sudden Sesshomaru raised his arm and grabbed Sakura by the neck, and lifted her from her feet. She gasped for air, kicking her feet, tears running down her face. "Why Sesshomaru?" she managed to say. Then he began to laugh still not showing his face. " Your not Sesshomaru you cant be." Sakura yelled trying to get away. Sakura then reached down and grabbed her dagger and stabbed it into Sesshomaru's hand. Sakura fell to the ground gasping for air. She then stood up and confronted her enemy. "Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?" she said now pulling out her sword. Still he stood there laughing the same devilish laugh like before. " But I am Sesshomaru my dear. Don't you recognize your own lover?" He shouted as vines shot out of his body and pined Sakura to the tree behind her. Sakura let out a cry of pain as the blood dripped from her wounds on her shoulders where the vines had pierced her. " You shall die now my love." Sesshomaru said now troghing Sakura from the tree. She landed in the patch of flowers, and struggled to get up. Sesshomaru then kicked Sakura in the stomach, and she rolled over on her back tears running down her face still from the pain. Sesshomaru then picked up Sakura's sword, and walked towards her. Now standing beside her he raised the sword above his head. Sakura looked at him in horror, and then closed her eyes and whispered, " Why are you doing this Sesshomaru? Why do you want to kill me? I loved you. But why?" Sesshomaru brought down the sword and it pierced through Sakura's stomach to the damp earth. Sesshomaru stand there gazing upon his victim, and with Sakura's last breath she said, " I will never forgive you." And slowly bleed to death. Sesshomaru stand there, and with the gust of the wind turn back to its irginal form. " Stupid girl." The demon women said as she placed a cherry blossom on Sakura's chest, and walked away from her dead victim. " Love is for weaklings!"

Sesshomaru came upon the well were he last seen Sakura. He was sure she would be there or near by. He walked through the forest until he came upon a patch of flowers, and say that someone was lying in it. He walked up to the body to see it was Sakura, lying there covered with blood, and gashes. He knelt down beside her body and placed a kiss upon her forehead. " I'm sorry my love I was not here to save you." He said with tears running done his face. After many years past were Sakura's body laid a tree began to grow until it grew into a beautiful cherry blossom tree, and when the blossoms grew year after year Sesshomaru came back and watched as the pink shaded petals fell to the ground. The sight of Sakura's dead body pasted in Sesshomaru's mind still. Until he stopped coming as he soon forgot about his lost lover.

This is only the first chapter but it dose explain a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stay tuned to find out what happens.

Shanobi- Reviews! We need Reviews ..


End file.
